Paraíso das Rejeições
by Arctique
Summary: Momentos inesquecíveis que ambos contariam a seu filho, se tivessem sobrevivido. JamesLily em vignettes. [Talvez alguns spoilers mais adiante!]
1. Queda Livre

**Paraíso das Rejeições**

* * *

_**Antes de começar a leitura, tenho algumas considerações a fazer:**_

1) Isso não é uma única fanfic sólida e contínua. É uma coletânea de _shorts_, ou então, se preferirem, _vignettes_. Cada capítulo pode ser lido independentemente, então, se você perdeu alguma coisa, pode seguir em frente sem se preocupar.

2) Sendo várias fics, não há um gênero fixo para o conjunto todo. Umas são para rir, outras para chorar, outras para refletir e outras para chegar à brilhante conclusão _"essa autora é doente!"_.

3) Harry Potter, nomes, personagens, lugares e fatos relacionados são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, Scholastic e todo o resto. Não ganho nada escrevendo isso, só diversão e algumas reviews. Tá, isso é o disclaimer, mas pode se encaixar em _considerações_ também.

4) Boa leitura!

* * *

**Queda livre**

"_Oh and you catch me if I'm falling  
You catch me if I'm falling  
You catch me cause I'm falling down on you"¹_

_- ...E BLACK REBATE O BALAÇO! Excelente tacada! Vamos ver como Higgs se sai dessa!_

Estava-se distanciando do jogo e da arquibancada. Lá embaixo restaram apenas pontinhos vermelhos e verdes móveis, além do mosaico colorido que eram as duas torcidas misturadas entre si. O ar começava a ficar frio e a voz narradora de Florence desmaiava entre as nuvens, até que não ouvisse nada exceto o vento tentando expulsá-lo da vassoura. Felizmente bebera a tal poção despressurizadora que Remus lhe prescrevera na noite anterior (_James, você quase morreu na última partida porque subiu alto demais!_), e agora era capaz de amplificar sua perspectiva em até vinte vezes, sem danos físicos. Enxergar o pomo de ouro seria uma questão de segundos, apesar da pouca nitidez do quadro a metros abaixo de si.

Ajeitou os óculos ovalados sobre a ponte de seu nariz comprido - o nariz que já havia quebrado uma vez jogando aquela brincadeira perigosa. James não tinha culpa. Era sua tática e movimento preferidos; nada se comparava à sensação de despencar em alta velocidade dos céus, como uma águia mergulhando fatalmente à caça de sua presa. Nada fazia seu coração bater tão forte quanto aquela queda livre disfarçada de estratégia esportiva.

Desceu um pouco e a vassoura estagnou no ar, contrariando insolentemente todos os princípios da física, enquanto James perscrutava seu campo de visão em busca de um risco dourado. Pensou ter visto um, mas não. Era apenas a gola do uniforme de Longbottom, que se esquivava da defesa com uma habilidade incrível.

_- É GOOOOOOOL!_

Uma ola cresceu na platéia.

"Isso, Frank!", James não pôde deixar de comemorar, fazendo um estranho ziguezaguear em sua vassoura que mais lembrava uma dança.

Então ele viu.

Estava atrás da baliza da Grifinória, no aro mais próximo do público, na direita. Mas ele não foi o único que percebeu. A Grifinória mal pôde comemorar seus pontos - logo veio uma salva de gritos "É o pomo! Olha o pomo!" e Rosier, a alguns metros abaixo de si, inverteu sua direção, aumentando a velocidade agressivamente.

Era o momento.

Descreveu um meio-arco descendente e começou a despencar.

Devia estar caindo da altura de Hogwarts, um tombo vertiginoso em direção ao fim. Suas bochechas estavam insensíveis de tanto frio e vibravam com a resistência do ar. Se continuasse assim, suas roupas seriam arrancadas. Era uma injeção cavalar de adrenalina, era a morte e era a vida - um grito que explodia em sua garganta, formado por êxtase e todo o ar que havia retido em seus pulmões durante a descida. Estava vivo! Estava vivo e iria vencer o jogo! James Potter era imortal! Era a lenda do Quadribol de Hoggy!

Rosier e ele encontraram-se quando James finalizou seu mergulho com um vôo rasante. Quase tinha acertado a platéia!

- Se manda, Potter! - berrou, praticamente grudado em seu rival.

James abriu aquele seu sorriso arrogante e cheio de si.

- Como quiser... - e tirou Rosier da linha de vôo com uma trombada trapaceira.

O apanhador da Sonserina xingou alto e James soltou uma gargalhada maldosa, a alguns pares de metros do pomo.

O pequeno objeto alado lutava desesperadamente por sua liberdade. Deu a volta na baliza e contornou a arquibancada, causando euforia nos espectadores. Rosier se recuperara e agora estava em terceiro lugar naquela corrida, aproximando-se rápido.

- Vai, James! - ele ouviu, quando passou como um raio por Remus.

Haviam cruzado todo o estádio e estavam prestes a fazer uma nova curva, agora na área da Sonserina. O pomo ficava especialmente lerdo ao fazer mudanças de direção bruscas. Era sua chance. Ele ia vencer; o jogo ia acabar.

James esticou o braço. Estava quase lá...Estava quase pegando..._Evans!_

Só se ouviu um estouro, seguido de uma porção de berros e pessoas rolando arquibancada abaixo.

Seu corpo inteiro doía, e a única coisa que conseguia registrar era o imenso susto. Tinha avançado sobre a platéia, embora houvesse reduzido a velocidade para completar a dobra. _Algo_ tinha atrapalhado. Gemeu ao tentar se mexer. Certamente havia quebrado algumas partes de seu corpo.

- James Potter, seu idiota! - alguma coisa gritou estridente embaixo de si. - Eu não consigo sentir minhas pernas! Socorro!

Uma pessoa o puxou para o lado, para outro nível. Tinha aterrissado em cima de alguém.

- Oh _beu_ Deus, Evans! - exasperou-se ao ver a ruiva estendida e ensangüentada. - _Focê_ está bem?

- É claro que não! - ela sentou-se de supetão, enfrentando-o. Só então James percebeu que o sangue nela, na verdade, era seu. - Estúpido, você não é o _rei do quadribol_? - fez troça, imitando seu jeito de se autovangloriar. - Como é que não me viu?

A questão era - ele a havia visto. E isso explicava tudo.

- Desculpe, eu _dão_ consegui fazer a _curfa_...

Rosier comemorava com todo o time da Sonserina, o pomo de ouro em exibição para todos em sua mão erguida. Talvez James não fosse tão bom quanto imaginava. Coçou a cabeça, desapontado.

- Por acaso essa sua cabeça cheia de titica... - ela subitamente arregalou os olhos, soltando uma exclamação. - Merlin! O que aconteceu com o seu nariz, Potter?

Havia claramente uma centelha de preocupação faiscando nos olhos dela. E isso valia mais que uma vitória da Grifinória. Muito, _muito_ mais.

James levou uma mão ao centro do rosto. Sangrava e ardia demais. Abriu um sorrisinho sem graça

- Acho que quebrei o nariz..._de novo_.

* * *

_¹Oh, e me apanhe se eu estiver caindo/Me apanhe se eu estiver caindo/Me apanhe porque eu estou caindo em você_ – trecho de Round Here (Counting Crows). Essa música não tem absolutamente _nada_ a ver com a fic; mas o duplo sentido da estrofe, sim. 

Bom? Ruim? Pelo amor de Deus, apaga essa fic?  
Me deixem saber o que acharam! Apertem o botãozinho roxo e façam uma autora feliz! Do contrário, ela vai deixar de escrever...chantagista

Beijo beijo!


	2. A Felicidade é uma Arma Quente

**A Felicidade é uma Arma Quente**

_"Happiness is a warm gun  
Happiness is a warm gun  
When I hold you in my arms  
And I feel my finger on your trigger  
I know nobody can do me no harm  
Because happiness is a warm gun  
_—_ Yes it is."¹_

Era um corte muito fundo.

Sim; praticamente separava seu tórax em duas partes, duas faces. A face esquerda doía por Lily. Queria voltar para casa.

"Vamos, Potter!" berrava McKinnon, à frente. Sempre à frente. Sempre incentivando. Sempre forte. "Vamos, Potter! Falta pouco!"

Um braço amparou sua corrida débil, abraçando suas espáduas.

"Por Merlin, James está sangrando muito!", era a voz de Remus, ao longe. Mas Remus estava ao seu lado.

"Vamos! Vamos! Vamos...!"

Todas as suas energias estavam sendo drenadas para algum lugar, talvez para sua cabeça, que não parava de pensar. Não conseguia parar.

_"James, nós vamos ter um filho."_

"Que maravilha, Lily! Ele vai se chamar Harry.", murmurou, em resposta ao eco de suas memórias, e então cedeu ao próprio peso.

"Vamos parar, James está delirando!...Oh! Não, James!"

Ele abriu os olhos.

Estava num lugar muito branco, muito limpo.

A imagem borrada de Lily vertendo dois rios de lágrimas chegou a si quando ele pendeu a cabeça levemente para o lado.

"Meu Merlin, eu morri e estou no céu.", sorriu com dificuldade. O mesmo sorriso quase arrogante de sempre.

"Seu...idiota!", ela lançou-se ao peito dele, e James gemeu, incomodado. Afastaram-se a contragosto, Lily enxugando seus olhos de jade e James registrando aquele colete de ataduras que haviam costurado para sua recuperação.

"Você não vai me chamar assim na frente do Harry, vai?"

Ela soltou um riso que mais parecia um soluço.

"Não...Eu...Remus disse que Greyback tinha ferido você. Pensei em tantas coisas ruins, James! Eu pensei no pior!"

Lily explodiu num choro copioso. James não podia simplesmente assistir àquilo. Venceu a própria dor, sentando-se devagar e estendendo fracamente seus braços na direção dela. Não ficou nem um segundo sozinho naquela posição; ela buscou o carinho dele como uma criança busca o de um pai. Ninaram seus medos naquele abraço calmo, morno.

Não havia mais ninguém naquela enfermaria, nem mesmo a enfermeira que enfaixara James horas atrás.

"Eu achei que nunca mais fosse ver você", ele confessou muitos minutos depois, quando ela já havia parado de chorar e se aninhara junto a ele, debaixo das cobertas hospitalares. "Eu achei que ele tinha acertado meu coração, mas ele esteve o tempo todo batendo...por você...pelo Harry."

Lily ainda tremia muito. Simplesmente abraçou-o com mais intensidade. James acarinhou o topo da cabeça ruiva.

"Não está feliz, Lily? Agora vamos ficar juntos pra sempre - eu, você e o nosso filho!"

"Pra sempre até quando?", ela gemeu.

Silêncio.

"Não está feliz, Lily?", ele repetiu, num fio de voz.

Ela pareceu considerar a pergunta por alguns instantes, então respondeu:

"Estou, mas ainda dói. Dói muito."

"E dói igual a antes?...Antes de me descobrir vivo?", perguntou, desembaraçando languidamente os cabelos dela.

"Não", fungou, ameaçando outra crise de pranto.

Os lábios dele formaram uma única linha, no sorriso mais sincero que podia lhe oferecer. Então beijou a testa de sua mulher, enquanto sua mão deslizava para dentro dos lençóis, na direção do ventre ainda liso dela.

"Sabe, Lily...Algumas felicidades doem. Doem de verdade, e por isso as pessoas choram de felicidade. Mas a dor de reencontrar você depois de quase morrer é uma dor muito, _muito_ melhor do que a de ver você se desfazendo em lágrimas por minha causa. Não chore, por favor. Eu só quero a dor de estar feliz aqui, com minha mulher e meu filho."

Tirou uma mecha teimosa dos olhos lacrimosos dela, que agora se iluminavam de esperança.

"Eu prometo que _nós três _vamos ficar bem."

Ela assentiu preguiçosamente, sorrindo, uma de suas mãos indo entrelaçar-se à dele, sobre Harry. James tinha razão; e ela confiava nele. Sobreviveriam à guerra e logo aquela dor iria embora, e então daria lugar a outra - a dor de ser mãe.

* * *

¹_A felicidade é uma arma quente/A felicidade é uma arma quente/Quando te pego nos meus braços/E sinto meus dedos em teu gatilho/Eu sei que ninguém jamais será capaz de me ferir/Porque a felicidade é uma arma quente" - _trecho de Happiness is a Warm Gun (The Beatles). Ao escrever essa _short_, provavelmente estive sob efeito do mesmo chazinho narcótico que John Lennon e Paul McCartney tomaram ao criar essa música.

Sempre gostei de imaginar que James e Lily passaram por maus bocados em seus últimos anos de vida, e que foram otimistas e resistentes durante o tempo todo, até a visitinha de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow. Afinal de contas, eles eram grifinórios!

Por favor, sejam bonzinhos e deixem uma review contando o que acharam!

Beijo beijo!


End file.
